The Sandbox
by LunaduSoleilx3
Summary: Some of our most precious memories are made at the park. Child!Organization Multi chaptered
1. The Sandbox

Some of our most precious memories are made at the playground. We all have our good times and bad times there. Break an arm. Make a friend. Your first flip on the bar. Going across the monkey bars.

One of my best memories takes place at my favorite spot, the sand box.

I was playing in the sandbox, making a castle with my sand toys. I didn't expect anything to happen.

Alone and quietly, I made it. Almost perfect with it's details. Sticks for flag poles, leaves for decoration, and a proud five year old sitting next to it. Me, Roxas.

But it would all be ruined by HIM. He wasn't paying attention. He was running around and playing with his buddies and knocking kids over and stepping on things.

Including my sand castle. When he did it, I was shocked. I felt my blue eyes water as he looked at me and said "Oops, sorry." And walked away.

I let a few sobs out. Well, it was my best sand castle ever. But then, I got mad. Really mad.

I stomped over to where he was, over by the monkey bars.

"Hey Kid," I said "you messed up my sand castle."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Well, it wasn't very nice."

"I said I was sorry." He said. He turned away from me to play on the bars.

"Well…I just wanted to let you know I'm mad."

"Look, do you want me to help you rebuild it?" He turned back to me. I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Sure. By the way, what's your name?" I asked starting to walk over to the sand box.

"Axel. Got it memorized?"

"How could I not, what with your big red hair and bright green eyes and weird scars under your eyes?" I said turning to him and smiling. "I'm Roxas. Got it memorized?"

Axel smiled. "How could I not, what with your weird blonde hair and watery blue eyes and your creepy necklace?"

We tottled away back to the sandbox to begin a new friendship, that all started with a sand castle.


	2. The Swings

The swings held a great memory for me. I loved swinging high in the sky, the wind on my face and the cool air swirling all around me. I always felt like I could just leap off the swing and fly away, up into the big blue sky like a bird. And my favorite swing always made me feel that way.

It was an old swing, on the end and not like the others. Black seat, not blue. Almost rusty chain handles. Higher than the other swings. And I loved it. Every time my mom and I came to the park, swinging was the first thing I did.

But one day, we were running late. Mom woke up late and was running around the house. I waited patiently, for my time would come. And when we did, it was almost one o' clock! But we got there, and as usual I head for the swings. But, my swing was taken.

Taken.

By a blonde kid. And a kid with a freakin' eye patch.

My eyes went wide. How could someone take MY swing?! MINE. The one I ALWAYS used. I crossed my arms and stomped over to the kids.

"Hey blondie!" I yelled. "Get off my swing!"

The blond kid looked at me. "It's not your swing."

"Is too!" I fought back.

"Well, I don't see your name on it." He said with an accent and getting off and looking on the swing.

"Yeah, so, buzz off kid!" The other one said.

"Do you want to lose the other eyes?" I asked rolling up my sleeve and balling my fist.

"As if!" He said laughing. "Your such a weenie."

"Am not!"

"Xig, leave the kid alone. If he wants to swing, let him." The blonde one said calmly as he got off the swing and dusted himself off. He began to walk away, and the one called 'Xig' followed. I smiled in victory.

I sat down on the swing. I started to kick my legs to get higher, when I felt something squishy under me. I stood, and looked on the seat. It was a slug! The kid put a slug on my seat and I sat on it!

From behind me I heard laughter. The blonde kid and his friend were laughing at me! I'm not going to take this. So I turned around and walked over to the two. I balled up my fist and…

WHAM!

I it the blonde kid in the eye. Hard as I could. He fell to the ground with his hand over his eyes.

"Ow! My eye!" He yelled.

"Whoa! Luxord, you okay?" Xig asked falling to his side.

I smiled as I walked away in victor back to my beloved swing. After a few minutes I was approached by the two.

"Apologize." Xig said pointing to Luxord.

"No."

"It's fine Xigbar. He had a reason." Luxord said quietly.

"NO! It's not fine! He punched you in the eye! I might just shoot him." Xigbar said reaching for his back pocket.

"Stop! Look…kid…" Luxord began, but I cut in.

"Xaldin."

"Xaldin, look I'm sorry. It was rude of me. Can't we just be friends?" Luxord asked. I frowned, then smiled.

"Alright. But, no more pranks." I said crossing my arms.

"Deal." He smiled back.

"WAIT, DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?!" Xigbar said flailing his arms.

"Sure. But, you better say we can be friends."

He paused. "Fine."

And it all started on that day. The day I met my two best buddies in the world


	3. The Stream

This is a Demyx x Zexion friendship story. I loved writing this one! Demyx seems to be in character in this one, and so does Zexion! Oh, and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! It's appreciated

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I always liked playing by the stream in the park. Maybe it was because I just liked water. Maybe because it was quiet. Or maybe because he was there sometimes.

For the longest amount of time, I never knew his name. I was always splashing around in the cool water and watching the guppies swim back into the lake, which lead to the ocean. I noticed him one day though.

He had some weird mini-microscope thing. He was looking at the grass, and occasionally he would pull away to write something down with his little pencil and notepad. I got curious about what he was writing.

"Hey you, what are you writing?" I asked cocking my head. He looked up, then went back to writing.

"You! With the weird hair!" He looked up again, the stood, and ran away.

I frowned. What was his name?

I spent my next few days there, waiting for him to be there. He never was. But, one day, he was there before me sitting on one of the rocks. He didn't notice me sneak up behind him.

"Hi I'm Demyx and I want to know what your writing because you look like your writing a lot of stuff down." I said grinning. He frowned.

"Turn that frown upside down mister!"

He glared at me and went back to writing. I tried to peek over his shoulder at what he was writing, but he quickly snapped the book shut and turned to me.

"These are private notes." He said. "And, I'm Zexion."

"Nice to meet you, Zexy." I said holding out my hand. He gave it a look of disgust before grabbing my pointer finger and saying "Charmed."

"You talk funny." I said laughing. He rolled his eyes.

"And you talk too much." He said walking away. I followed.

"So, what do you like to do at the park?" I asked from behind him.

"Study the stream."

"I like to play in the steam." I grinned.

"You do know that you ruin the ecosystem of the stream and kill the fish when you do that?" He asked stopping and turning to me.

"No…I didn't." I said. I was shocked. How could I, Demyx, kill my favorite animal of all time? I was shocked at myself. My eyes began to water. "Oh my gosh, I'm a fish killer!" I started to cry.

Zexion sighed.

"Look, Demyx," He began. I looked up with a tear streaked face. "Technically, you didn't kill the fish, but you can." I lifted an eyebrow.

"I can?"

"Yes, you can. But if you were to stop splashing around in the stream and leave them alone, they can live and make more fish."

"Really?"

"Trust me." He kneeled beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled. "Thanks Zexion."

"Your welcome."

He sat next to me, quiet for a second.

"Do you really think my hair is funny?" He asked. I laughed, and he laughed along.

I found myself hanging around with him every time we were at the park together. Which was almost every day. He would tell me about things he learned and I would listen. Then I would babble on about something unimportant and he would listen.

What a wonderful friendship.


	4. The Slide

Nyyaaah, I'm proud of this one also. I love it because it's so cute with the hangy ball joke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter what I did, no matter how many times I tried, I would never go down the big slide.

It terrified me. I mean, I was five for Pete's sake! But one day I felt courageous and went towards the slide.

It was much taller than me. Much taller than anybody. It was rusted in some spots and made of some kind of metal. I started to climb the stairs, one at a time and not looking down. I got to the top and stared out towards the rest of the playground.

It was so cool! I saw the top of the monkey bars, and the castle fort and I could see everyone in the park. Even my mom, who was way on the other side. But then, I looked down. Oh, how far down it was. I clung to the bar and shut my eyes tight.

I don't know how long they were shut for, but the next thing I knew a whole bunch of kids were yelling at me to go down the slide.

"C'mon kid!"

"Yeah, we want a turn!"

"Marly, go down!" I shook my head. A few kids from down below me groaned and walked away. But one girl stayed.

She looked about my age, only shorter. Her blond hair was styled like a bug's antennae. Her hands were on her hips and she looked mad.

"Go down, kid." She yelled.

I shook my head.

"I SAID GO DOWN. I WANT A TURN." She yelled. Again, I shook my head. She growled and started climbing up the stairs.

"Fine, you won't go down, I'll make you go down." She said climbing up.

She got to the top, looked me in the eye and untangled my arms from the bar.

"Close your eyes." I obeyed, and down I felt myself go. When I opened my eyes, I was at the bottom of the slide. The girl was coming down after me.

"Watch OUUUUUUUUT!" She yelled as she slid on top of me, knocking me down.

"Darn it, I said watch out!" She stomped back towards the stairs and began climbing up again. I moved this time and watched he go down.

Repeating the process, she went down again. And Again. And Again! After a few slides she looked at me.

"Take a picture, it will last longer."

"How could you go down so many times and not be scared?" I asked.

She laughed. "It's not scary."

"Yes it is!"

"Not really. My sister goes down all the time, and she's only three years old. She's not scared. She loves it!" (AN: Namine)

"I guess I'm not brave then." I said quietly. I sat down on the ground and looked down.

The girl frowned as she walked to me.

"You have courage, you just need to find it first." She said kneeling beside me. "You see, mine's right here." She opened her mouth and pointed to her hangy ball in her mouth.

"That's what my daddy told me."

I smiled. "Where's mine?"

She pursed her lips in concentration. "Daddy said it's in different places for most people. He says mines in my mouth because I talk a lot. Do you talk a lot?"

I shook my head no.

"But I like to play with flowers and play in the grass." I added.

"Then your courage must be in your hands!" She said snapping her fingers. She grabbed my arms and led me to the slide.

"Now, all you have to do," She said going up, "is put your hands together and you should have courage. But, keep your eyes open. It's much more fun."

I listened to the girl's instructions and put my hands together and went down.

It was really fun! I sat at the end and smiled.

"Thanks for the courage…umm…what's your name?"

"Larxene. L-A-R-X…ene. And you?"

"I'm Marluxia, Marly to be short." I said smiling.

"Wanna go down again?"

"Sure!"

-----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
